


We Take Care of Each Other

by lextra-and-her-candles (1th13m20s)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1th13m20s/pseuds/lextra-and-her-candles
Summary: When Lena gets sick and Kara just wants to take care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinfulclexa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinfulclexa).



> I tried my best to do this prompt justice, "Lena has the flu and Kara goes extra in trying to take care of her :) Write that or I will lol" by Tumblr's sinfulclexa. Feedback and respectful critique is encouraged. Let me know what I did right, what I did wrong, and send me more prompts on tumblr (lextra-and-her-candles) so that I can do more of the right and less of the wrong.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena felt like she had been punched in the face several times over, then hit by a truck that just kept on coming. Her head was pounding, she couldn't breathe like a human, the tissues littered across her office floor had reached a record high, and all she wanted was to drop dead on her office couch and get some rest for the next billion years. 

But, no, Lena was fine. She had to be okay because she wouldn't miss dinner and movie night with Kara. They've been trying to meet for an official dinner date for weeks, rather than the impromptu lunch dates and late drop-ins to the office when Kara brought Lena food because she'd forgotten to eat again.

The past few weeks, Supergirl had been busy keeping National City on its feet and unfortunately for Lena, she's also had a few serious matters to attend to for L-Corp. Lena was just reading through some project proposals, but threw it to the desk as her phone rang.

"Kara! Are you finished putting out the fire on the bridge and saving Ms. Hubert's cat for the 4th time this week? Or is Supergirl still hard at work?"

_"Hi Lena, yes Supergirl duties are under control. Snapper has me covering the fire and the attempted bank robbery, so I've been gathering sources."_

"Sounds exciting, at least he's given you an actual story to write this time"

_"Believe me I was just as surprised, the man is so unpredictable-"_

Lena was trying to disguise her voice so that Kara wouldn't be able to tell she sounded sick, but she had a runny nose and a headache and there was only so much she could keep from Kara because, superhearing.

_"Lena was that a sniffle? That was definitely a sniffle. Are you sick? You should have told me, I'm just here rambling on and on about my day and you’re sick."_

"Kara, I'm fine. I'm at work and we're meeting in a few hours anyway."

_"At work! Lena you're sick! Now that I'm actually listening for the signs I can tell you’re not feeling well. Okay, okay, think Kara. What do I need to do? We need soup, blankets and movies."_

"Kara, honey, I'll be -

And Lena heard a thump on her balcony before she could finish her sentence. Kara barreled through like she was on a mission, with what she considered a stern look. Lena couldn't help but smile at the crinkle on her forehead. 

_"Lena Luthor, you will stop working, even if I have to drag you away from that desk myself."_

"I have to finish going through a few more proposals so we can head out for date night."

_"Date night! Lena, sweetie, have you lost your mind! You think we’re gonna go through with date night when you feel like this?"_  

"Kara, I told you I'll be fine, we’ve been planning for weeks."

Kara made her way to Lena, who was leaning against her desk. She put a hand to her cheek and looked into her eyes.

_"I don’t need date night Lena, every moment I get to spend by your side is enough for me. Just-"_ Kara let out a sigh and dropped her head, before meeting the green eyes again.

_"P_ _lease Lee, let me take care of you."_

Lena could see the emotion in Kara’s eyes and hear it in her voice and she has never had someone care so deeply about her. Not like Kara. The last few months with her hero had been the best of her life and seeing Kara worried over her having a cold, was just heart-warming.

She let out a sigh, giving in with a smile on her face.

"Okay, fine Kara, I give, I feel like death."

Kara let out a smile at her words because she won this argument and now she can take care of Lena like she deserved. Lena saw Kara pick up a bag, before she wrapped an arm around her waist and they made their way out from the balcony.

 

* * *

They were now in Lena's apartment and Lena was sitting on her bed, per Kara's instructions. 

She started removing her clothes to change into pajamas, but Kara sped over insisting she should help.

"Kara, I can dress myself, " Lena said with a laugh.

_"No, don't wanna hear it, I'm taking care of you."_

She gave Lena another stern look, that was more of a pout, and Lena couldn’t help but give in to Kara’s worried eyes again. Those eyes would be the end of her.

"Okay, alright, go ahead."

With that, Lena loosened and gave in to her exhaustion, letting Kara take over. Kara brought her hand to Lena's top taking it off.

_"Arm's up Lee"_ Kara instructed, and Lena followed her words, as the hero slipped a faded, oversized t-shirt over her head.

She smiled looking at her girlfriend's nerdy shirt of the periodic table. Lena felt Kara pull off her skirt next, before pulling her feet through sweatpants. Kara tapped on Lena's thigh motioning for her to stand up and as she did, Kara pulled the pants up to her hips.

_"Okay, all done."_ Kara looked at Lena with a proud smile, like she just succeeded in completing a difficult mission. 

Lena smiled at Kara's natural state of too cute to handle, her heart swelling at the scene. She made her way into bed and Kara brought her some soup with a few crackers, a glass of water and pills for her headache. Lena thanked her as she took the medicine and ate some soup. Just as she finished, Kara removed the plate and put it in the kitchen sink, coming back in the room with another glass of water.

"Kara, I just drank a whole glass," Lena said with a whine.

_“Yes, but you have to stay hydrated. At least, they say you have to stay hydrated to feel better and I just want you to feel better. I've never been sick, but Alex has been a few times and I make her drink water and eat soup and then sometimes she asks for popsicles. Oh, dang it, I forgot the popsicles, do you want some? I can go get some in-”_

Lena giggled at Kara's ramble and cut her off, pulling her in by the hand and kissing her cheek. 

"No, no, don't leave, I can assure you Kara I don't need popsicles or anything else. You being here is enough, even without the VIP service you seem to be invested in providing for me."

Kara pulled back and gave Lena a kiss on the forehead. 

"Okay, come on, hand it over. I'll drink it, just for you." 

_"Yes!"_ Kara exclaimed, with a subtle fist pump.

Lena placed her now empty glass on the nightstand and pulled Kara into bed.

"Come on, my dork. Time for cuddles." 

_"Wow, you drank the water AND you're giving me cuddles. I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you.”_

“We take care of each other” Lena said, looking into the eyes of the woman she loved.

Kara returned her gaze and spoke softly, “ _Lena Luthor, what did I ever do to deserve you?"_

"I ask myself the same question every day."

She leaned over and gave Kara a kiss on her temple. Kara moved closer as Lena wrapped an arm around her waist and laid her head on the superhero's chest, closing her eyes. A few minutes passed in the comfort of each other's arms before Kara's eyes suddenly widened, remembering she brought movies. She whispered, _"Lena?"_

_"Lee?"_

But Lena had already dozed off from exhaustion, steady breaths leaving her lips. Kara leaned down and left another kiss at the crown of her head, letting out a content sigh.

She had brought such great movies. They would have to watch once Lena woke up. Finding Dory was one of her favorites and you can't watch that movie before watching the classic right before, so she had brought Finding Nemo along too. 

She looked down at Lena again, tightening her arms around her. Kara would drop anything to take care of Lena first. To hold her in her arms like this, after the day she's had, it was a gift every time.

Lena was her gift and she'd cherish her and remind her everyday of how thankful she is to have her in her life. A Super and a Luthor. Kara and Lena. It was destiny, and looking down at the love of her life in her arms, destiny never felt so right.


End file.
